waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
What are your favorite Disney cartoons?
Kenneth Collins' favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Kenneth Collins' favorite Disney cartoons, starring Mickey Mouse: *''Plane Crazy'' *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' *''Steamboat Willie'' *''The Barn Dance'' *''The Opry House'' *''When the Cat's Away'' *''The Barnyard Battle'' *''The Karnival Kid'' *''Mickey's Choo-Choo'' *''Mickey's Follies'' *''The Plow Boy'' *''The Jazz Fool'' *''Jungle Rhythm'' *''The Haunted House'' *''The Barnyard Concert'' *''Just Mickey'' *''Wild Waves'' *''The Cactus Kid'' *''The Fire Fighters'' *''The Shindig'' *''The Chain Gang'' *''The Gorilla Mystery'' *''The Picnic'' *''Pioneer Days'' *''Minnie's Yoo-Hoo'' *''The Birthday Party'' *''Traffic Troubles'' *''The Castaway'' *''The Moose Hunt'' *''The Delivery Boy'' *''Mickey Steps Out'' *''Blue Rhythm'' *''Fishin' Around'' *''The Barnyard Broadcast'' *''The Beach Party'' *''Mickey Cuts Up'' *''Mickey's Orphans'' *''The Duck Hunt'' *''The Grocery Boy'' *''The Mad Dog'' *''The Barnyard Olympics'' *''Mickey's Revue'' *''Musical Farmer'' *''Mickey in Arabia'' *''Mickey's Nightmare'' *''Trader Mickey'' *''The Whoopee Party'' *''Touchdown Mickey'' *''The Klondike Kid'' *''The Wayward Canary'' *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' *''Mickey's Good Deed'' *''Building a Building'' *''The Mad Doctor'' *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' *''Ye Olden Days'' *''The Mail Pilot'' *''Mickey's Mechanical Man'' *''Mickey's Gala Premier'' *''Puppy Love'' *''The Steeple Chase'' *''The Pet Store'' *''Giantland'' *''Shanghaied'' *''Camping Out'' *''Playful Pluto'' *''Gulliver Mickey'' *''Mickey's Steamroller'' *''Orphan's Benefit'' *''Mickey Plays Papa'' *''The Dognapper'' *''Two-Gun Mickey'' *''Mickey's Man Friday'' *''The Band Concert'' *''Mickey's Service Station'' *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' *''Mickey's Garden'' *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' *''On Ice'' *''Mickey's Polo Team'' *''Orphan's Picnic'' *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' *''Thru the Mirror'' *''Mickey's Rival'' *''Moving Day'' *''Alpine Climbers'' *''Mickey's Circus'' *''Mickey's Elephant'' *''The Worm Turns'' *''Magician Mickey'' *''Moose Hunters'' *''Mickey's Amateurs'' *''Hawaiian Holiday'' *''Clock Cleaners'' *''Lonesome Ghosts'' *''Boat Builders'' *''Mickey's Trailer'' *''The Whalers'' *''Mickey's Parrot'' *''Brave Little Tailor'' *''Society Dog Show'' *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' *''The Pointer'' *''Standard Parade'' *''Tugboat Mickey'' *''Pluto's Dream House'' *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' *''The Little Whirlwind'' *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' *''Canine Caddy'' *''The Nifty Nineties'' *''Orphans' Benefit'' *''Lend a Paw'' *''All Together'' *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' *''Symphony Hour'' *''Pluto and the Armadillo'' *''Squatter's Right'' *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Mickey Down Under'' *''Pluto's Purchase'' *''Mickey and the Seal'' *''Pueblo Pluto'' *''Plutopia'' *''R'coon Dawg'' *''Pluto's Party'' *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' *''The Simple Things'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Runaway Brain'' *''Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks'' *''Roller Coaster Painters'' *''Mickey's New Car'' *''Pluto's Penthouse Sweet'' *''Mickey's Airplane Kit'' *''Turkey Catchers'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship'' *''Organ Donors'' *''Mickey's Mistake'' *''Pluto's Kittens'' *''Pluto vs. the Watchdog'' *''Around the World in Eighty Days'' *''Purple Pluto'' *''Sandwich Makers'' *''Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase'' *''Pluto Runs Away'' *''Hansel and Gretel'' *''Mickey's Mechanical House'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner'' *''Mickey's Piano Lesson'' *''Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons'' *''Mickey's Remedy'' *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubblegum'' *''Mickey Tries to Cook'' *''Topsy Turvy Town'' *''The Nutcracker'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine'' *''Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot'' *''Daisy's Road Trip'' *''The Gift of the Magi'' *''Locksmiths'' *''Minnie Takes Care of Pluto'' *''Mickey's Rival Returns'' *''Mickey and the Seagull'' *''Carwashers'' *''Pluto's Seal Deal'' *''Mickey's Mixed Nuts'' *''Mickey's Mountain'' *''Donald's Halloween Scare'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer'' *''Mickey's Mix Up'' *''Mickey's Christmas Crisis'' *''Mickey's Cabin'' *''Answering Service'' *''Pluto's Magic Paws'' *''Mickey's Big Break'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement'' *''Hickory Dickory Mickey'' *''Pit Crew'' *''Big House Mickey'' *''Mickey's April Fools'' *''Mickey and the Color Caper'' *''Mickey and the Goat Man'' *''Pinball Mickey'' *''Housesitters'' *''Babysitters'' *''Futurmania'' *''Mickey's PhilharMagic'' *''Belles on Ice'' *''Mickey's Dog-Gone Christmas'' Robert Hill's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Robert Hill's favorite Disney cartoons, starring Winnie the Pooh: *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' *''Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons'' *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' Amaya Craig's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Amaya Craig's favorite Disney cartoons, starring CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue: *''Start It Up'' *''Meatball It Up'' *''Give It Up'' *''Add It Up'' *''Kick It Up'' *''Age It Up'' *''Party It Up'' *''Hook It Up'' *''Wild It Up'' *''Match It Up'' *''Show It Up'' *''Heat It Up'' *''Glitz It Up'' *''Hot Mess It Up'' *''Reunion It Up'' *''Sweat It Up'' *''Charlie Shakes It Up'' *''Vatalihootsit It Up'' *''Model It Up'' *''Twist It Up'' *''Break It Up'' *''Throw It Up'' *''Shrink It Up'' *''Three's a Crowd It Up'' *''Shake It Up, Up & Away'' *''Beam It Up'' *''Doctor It Up'' *''Review It Up'' *''Double Pegasus It Up'' *''Auction It Up'' *''Camp It Up'' *''Jingle It Up'' *''Apply It Up'' *''Split It Up'' *''Copy Kat It Up'' *''Egg It Up'' *''Judge It Up'' *''Parent Trap It Up'' *''Weird It Up'' *''Whodunit Up?'' *''Tunnel It Up'' *''Protest It Up'' *''Wrestle It Up'' *''Reality Check It Up'' *''Rock and Roll It Up'' *''Boot It Up'' *''Slumber It Up'' *''Surprise It Up'' *''Embarrass It Up'' *''Shake It Up: Made in Japan'' Anthony Larry's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Anthony Larry's favorite Disney cartoons, starring Jessie Prescott: *''New York, New Nanny'' *''The Talented Mr. Kipling'' *''Used Karma'' *''Zombie Tea Party 5'' *''One Day Wonders'' *''Zuri's New Old Friend'' *''Creepy Connie Comes a Callin''' *''A Christmas Story'' *''Star Wars'' *''Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?'' *''Take the A-Train... I Think?'' *''Romancing the Crone'' *''The Princess and the Pea Brain'' *''World Wide Web of Lies'' *''The Kid Whisperer'' *''Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation'' *''Badfellas'' *''Beauty and the Beasts'' *''Evil Times Two'' *''Tempest in a Teacup'' *''A Doll's Outhouse'' *''We Are So Grounded'' *''Creepy Connie's Curtain Call'' *''Cattle Calls & Scary Walls'' *''Gotcha Day'' *''The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling'' Will Douglas' favorite Disney cartoons: Here are a list of Will Douglas' favorite Disney cartoons, starring Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: *''Original Pitch'' *''Rollercoaster'' *''Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror'' *''Flop Starz'' *''The Fast and the Phineas'' *''Lights, Candace, Action!'' *''Raging Bully'' *''Candace Loses Her Head'' *''I, Brobot'' *''Run Away Runaway'' *''The Magnificent Few'' *''S'Winter'' *''Jerk de Soleil'' *''Are You My Mummy?'' *''I Scream, You Scream'' *''Toy to the World'' *''Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!'' *''It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World'' *''Mom's Birthday'' *''Journey to the Center of Candace'' *''It's About Time!'' *''Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together'' *''Tree to Get Ready'' *''The Ballad of Badbeard'' *''Greece Lightning'' *''Leave the Busting to Us'' *''Crack That Whip'' *''The Best Lazy Day Ever'' *''Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C.'' *''Voyage to the Bottom of Buford'' *''A Hard Day's Knight'' *''Traffic Cam Caper'' *''Bowl-R-Ama Drama'' *''Got Game?'' *''Comet Kermillian'' *''Put That Putter Away'' *''Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?'' *''Ready for the Bettys'' *''The Flying Fishmonger'' *''One Good Scare Ought to Do It!'' *''The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein'' *''Oil on Candace'' *''Out of Toon'' *''Hail Doofania!'' *''Out to Launch'' *''Phineas and Ferb Get Busted'' *''Unfair Science Fair'' *''Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)'' *''The Lake Nose Monster'' *''Interview with a Platypus'' *''Tip of the Day'' *''Attack of the 50 Foot Sister'' *''Backyard Aquarium'' *''Day of the Living Gelatin'' *''Elementary My Dear Stacy'' *''Don't Even Blink'' *''Chez Platypus'' *''Perry Lays an Egg'' *''Gaming the System'' *''The Chronicles of Meap'' *''Thaddeus and Thor'' *''De Plane! De Plane!'' *''Let's Take a Quiz'' *''At the Carwash'' *''Oh, There You Are, Perry'' *''Swiss Family Phineas'' *''Hide and Seek'' *''That Sinking Feeling'' *''The Baljeatles'' *''Vanessassary Roughness'' *''No More Bunny Business'' *''Spa Day'' *''Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo'' *''Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown'' *''Bubble Boys'' *''Isabella and the Temple of Sap'' *''Cheer Up, Candace'' *''Fireside Girl Jamboree'' *''The Bully Code'' *''Finding Mary McGuffin'' *''Picture This'' *''Nerdy Dancin''' *''What Do It Do?'' *''Atlantis'' *''Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation'' *''Just Passing Through'' *''Candace's Big Day'' *''I Was a Middle Aged Robot'' *''Suddenly Suzy'' *''Undercover Carl'' *''Hip Hip Parade'' *''Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers'' *''Ain't No Kiddie Ride'' *''Not Phineas and Ferb'' *''Phineas and Ferb-Busters'' *''The Lizard Whisperer'' *''Robot Rodeo'' *''The Beak'' *''She's the Mayor'' *''The Lemonade Stand'' *''Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!'' *''Nerds of a Feather'' *''Wizard of Odd'' *''We Call it Maze'' *''Ladies and Gentleman: Meet Max Modem!'' *''The Secret of Success'' *''The Doof Side of the Moon'' *''Split Personality'' *''Brain Drain'' *''Rollercoaster: The Musical!'' *''Make Play'' *''Candace Gets Busted'' *''The Great Indoors'' *''Canderemy'' *''Run, Candace, Run'' *''Last Train to Bustville'' *''Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!'' *''The Belly of the Beast'' *''Moon Farm'' *''Ask a Foolish Question'' *''Mispercieved Monotreme'' *''Candace Disconnected'' *''Magic Carpet Ride'' *''Bad Hair Day'' *''Meatloaf Surprise'' *''Phineas and Ferb Interrupted'' *''A Real Boy'' *''Mommy Can You Hear Me?'' *''Road Trip'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Skiddley Whiffers'' *''My Fair Goalie'' *''Bullseye!'' *''That's the Spirit'' *''The Curse of Candace'' *''Escape from Phineas Tower'' *''Lotsa Lakes'' *''Ferb Latin'' *''A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas'' *''Tri-Stone Area'' *''Doof Dynasty'' *''Excaliferb!'' *''Phineas and Ferb at the Temple of Jutchadoon'' *''Monster from the Id'' *''Gi-Ants'' *''The Remains of the Platypus'' *''Mom's in the House'' *''Perry the Actorpus'' *''Let's Bounce'' *''Bully Bromance Break Up'' *''Quitest Day Ever'' *''The Doonkleberry Imperactive'' *''Meapless in Seattle'' *''Delivery of Destiny'' *''Buford Confidential'' *''The Mom Attractor'' *''Crainus Maximus'' *''Agent Doof'' *''Minor Monogram'' *''What a Croc!'' *''Sleepwalk Surprise'' *''Sci-Fi Pie Fly'' *''Sipping with the Enemy'' *''Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets'' *''Doofapus'' *''Norm Unleashed'' *''Where's Perry?'' *''Ferb TV'' *''When Worlds Collide'' *''What'd I Miss?'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel'' Deunta Ilion's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Deaunta Ilion's favorite Disney cartoons, starring Peter Pig: *''The Wise Little Hen'' *''The Band Concert'' Frank Welker's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Frank Welker's favorite Disney cartoons, starring Vultures: *''Steaks Ups'' *''Vulture Trap!'' *''Skating On Ice'' *''Night on Bald Mountain'' *''Pecos Bill (Short Film)'' Christian Dowell's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Christian Dowell's favorite Disney cartoons, starring Mickey Mouse: *''Steamboat Willie'' *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' *''The Barn Dance'' *''Plane Crazy'' *''The Opry House'' *''When the Cat's Away'' *''The Barnyard Battle'' *''The Karnival Kid'' *''Mickey's Choo-Choo'' *''Mickey's Follies'' *''The Plow Boy'' *''The Jazz Fool'' *''Jungle Rhythm'' *''The Haunted House'' *''The Barnyard Concert'' *''Fiddling Around'' *''Wild Waves'' *''The Cactus Kid'' *''The Fire Fighters'' *''The Shindig'' *''The Chain Gang'' *''The Gorilla Mystery'' *''The Picnic'' *''Pioneer Days'' *''The Birthday Party'' *''Traffic Troubles'' *''The Castaway'' *''The Moose Hunt'' *''The Delivery Boy'' *''Mickey Steps Out'' *''Blue Rhythm'' *''Fishin' Around'' *''The Barnyard Broadcast'' *''The Beach Party'' *''Mickey Cuts Up'' *''Mickey's Orphans'' *''The Duck Hunt'' *''The Grocery Boy'' *''The Mad Dog'' *''The Barnyard Olympics'' *''Mickey's Revue'' *''Musical Farmer'' *''Mickey in Arabia'' *''Mickey's Nightmare'' *''Trader Mickey'' *''The Whoopee Party'' *''Touchdown Mickey'' *''The Klondike Kid'' *''The Wayward Canary'' *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' *''Mickey's Good Deed'' *''Building a Building'' *''The Mad Doctor'' *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' *''Ye Olden Days'' *''The Mail Pilot'' *''Mickey's Mechanical Man'' *''Mickey's Gala Premier'' *''Puppy Love'' *''The Steeple Chase'' *''The Pet Store'' *''Giantland'' *''Shanghaied'' *''Camping Out'' *''Playful Pluto'' *''Gulliver Mickey'' *''Mickey's Steamroller'' *''Orphan's Benefit'' *''Mickey Plays Papa'' *''The Dognapper'' *''Two-Gun Mickey'' *''Mickey's Man Friday'' *''The Band Concert'' *''Mickey's Service Station'' *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' *''Mickey's Garden'' *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' *''On Ice'' *''Mickey's Polo Team'' *''Orphan's Picnic'' *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' *''Thru the Mirror'' *''Mickey's Rival'' *''Moving Day'' *''Alpine Climbers'' *''Mickey's Circus'' *''Mickey's Elephant'' *''The Worm Turns'' *''Magician Mickey'' *''Moose Hunters'' *''Mickey's Amateurs'' *''Hawaiian Holiday'' *''Clock Cleaners'' *''Lonesome Ghosts'' *''Boat Builders'' *''Mickey's Trailer'' *''The Whalers'' *''Mickey's Parrot'' *''Brave Little Tailor'' *''Society Dog Show'' *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' *''The Pointer'' *''Standard Parade'' *''Tugboat Mickey'' *''Pluto's Dream House'' *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' *''The Little Whirlwind'' *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' *''Canine Caddy'' *''The Nifty Nineties'' *''Orphans' Benefit'' *''Lend a Paw'' *''All Together'' *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' *''Symphony Hour'' *''Pluto and the Armadillo'' *''Squatter's Rights'' *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Mickey Down Under'' *''Pluto's Purchase'' *''Mickey and the Seal'' *''Pueblo Pluto'' *''Plutopia'' *''R'coon Dawg'' *''Pluto's Party'' *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' *''The Simple Things'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Runaway Brain'' *''Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks'' *''Roller Coaster Painters'' *''Mickey's New Car'' *''Pluto's Penthouse Sweet'' *''Mickey's Airplane Kit'' *''Turkey Catchers'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship'' *''Organ Donors'' *''Mickey's Mistake'' *''Pluto's Kittens'' *''Pluto vs. the Watchdog'' *''Around the World in Eighty Days'' *''Purple Pluto'' *''Sandwich Makers'' *''Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase'' *''Pluto Runs Away'' *''Hansel and Gretel'' *''Mickey's Mechanical House'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner'' *''Mickey's Piano Lesson'' *''Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons'' *''Mickey's Remedy'' *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubblegum'' *''Mickey Tries to Cook'' *''Topsy Turvy Town'' *''The Nutcracker'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine'' *''Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot'' *''Daisy's Road Trip'' *''The Gift of the Magi'' *''Locksmiths'' *''Minnie Takes Care of Pluto'' *''Mickey's Rival Returns'' *''Mickey and the Seagull'' *''Carwashers'' *''Pluto's Seal Deal'' *''Mickey's Mixed Nuts'' *''Mickey's Mountain'' *''Donald's Halloween Scare'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer'' *''Mickey's Mix Up'' *''Mickey's Christmas Chaos'' *''Mickey's Cabin'' *''Mickey's Answering Serivce'' *''Pluto's Magic Paws'' *''Mickey's Big Break'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement'' *''Hickory Dickory Mickey'' *''Pit Crew'' *''Big House Mickey'' *''Mickey's April Fools'' *''Mickey and the Color Caper'' *''Mickey and the Goat Man'' *''Pinball Mickey'' *''Housesitters'' *''Babysitters'' *''Futurmania'' *''Mickey's Philhar Magic'' *''Belles on Ice'' *''Mickey's Dog-Gone Christmas'' Sterling Redman's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Sterling Redman's favorite Disney cartoons, starring Kick Buttowski: *''Dead Man Drops'' *''Stumped!'' *''If Books Could Kill'' *''There Will Be Nachos'' *''Kicked Out'' *''Kick the Habit'' *''Knocked Out'' *''Not Without My Cereal'' *''Kickasaurus Wrecks'' *''Battle for the 'Snax''' *''Obsession: For Kick'' *''Flush and Release'' *''Snowpolcalypse!'' *''According to Chimp'' *''Runaway Recital'' *''Trike X-5'' *''Drop Kick'' *''Box Office Blitz'' *''Those Who Camp, Do'' *''Dog Gone'' *''Dad's Car'' *''The Treasure of Dead Man Dave'' *''For the Love of Gunther'' *''Father from the Truth'' *''Exposed!'' *''Wade Against the Machine'' More later.